


The Suicide and the Radio Demon AU

by Ari_the_Demonx1991



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_Demonx1991/pseuds/Ari_the_Demonx1991
Summary: Deleting older version due to its grammatical errors and lack of smooth flow. Also plot has changed.Alastor finally overtook Hell from the Magne family, and that very night, most of the Hotel guests were destroyed. Charlie and her family live under house arrest. Vaggie and Angel went underground. Ari, the only Hotel paitient left, is hiding in plain sight. Now, 10 years later, after learning he couldn't rule Hell on its own, Alastor has Lucifer send him women to see if they could handle him and become his queen consort. So far, none have succeeded. His next choice is Ari...Will she be able to survive Alastor? Or will she die like so many other women before her?





	1. Nightmares and Abductions

The Suicide and the Radio Demon 

Chapter 1

_KA-BOOM. The sound of the .45’s bullet piercing through her skull would be forever in her mind. She was falling into the depths of Hell again. It was just like any old nightmare…but then, another loud noise responded, one that all the denizens of Hell could remember. Who could forget? The body count that day had a staggering height, and some of the dead were close comrades back in the Hotel. No one was safe. And the symphony of death and destruction was only in crescendo when the coppery scent of blood filled the air._

_That sound and scent bloomed when the very being that all of Hell feared took down the much-maligned fallen angel Lucifer himself. The noise was a clash of steel mixed with blood curdling screams, and following a tense, almost orchestral silence that led to the climax of this composed horror, a maniacal laugh rammed through the air like a bomb._

_That maniacal laugh belonged to the Radio Demon, Alastor. Once the Radio Demon, now the King of Hell._

_The woman’s dream melted from the past, but suddenly, her black and silver eyes widened as the dream eased into her bar. She saw her raven black and mildly curly hair bouncing in her walk. However, an unseen assailant grabbed her clone and she began to flail. She yelled to herself to change into her animal form, but her doppelgänger couldn’t hear her. She gasped; was this a vision of what was to come? She was horrified. It was like watching a video or the reflection in a mirror. Soon, however, the vision twirled and spun into the blackened void of shadows, and a cryptic grin filled the areas as well as an evil chuckle. A sudden voice she remembered all too well purred out,_

_“Darling Ari...”_

_She gasped and before Alastor could do anything, she screamed as the dream shattered like glass. She plummeted, only to see the bodies he left in his wake as well as in the future, and Ari’s screams melded and vanished into the sounds of the damned souls’ fearful wails._

* * *

“FUCK!!!”

Ari bolted upright, clutching her head in pain. She was used to the nightmares, but Alastor never addressed her in her dreams. It had been a long time since she heard his voice. She didn’t think anyone in Hell would forget his voice, because she most certainly hadn’t. She hadn’t seen him since the night the Hotel was disbanded. She hadn’t seen Charlie, Angel Dust, or Vaggie in ages either. She knew Charlie and her family were being held at the remains of the Happy Hotel, but the others had disappeared from the public eye. She had heard rumors that they had gone underground.

Ari herself thought she could mildly trust Alastor in those days…but now, those days were gone. Alastor showed _everyone_ his true intentions. And now that he had what he wanted…her animal side, the Church Grimm, lightly growled at the thought of the past. The human reminded the giant black wolf (the form it preferred) that the past was done. All she could do now was hope the present and future were better off. She knew better, but a remaining hope against hope amongst the denizens was that the royal family could return and remove the usurper. It had been a decade since Alastor nearly killed Lucifer; if it were to happen, it would’ve been so by now.

 _It may not happen….I just wish I could see Charlie again._ She thought sadly.

She heard the bar stir downstairs, and she smiled. Club 666 was about to get ready for the day. Despite her memories of the past, Ari hadn’t gone _completely_ off the grid. After all, Alastor would have _no_ interest in her and what she had to offer. She was a common suicide bound to a Church Grimm with a penchant for making good drinks. That’s all she was, and all she would be. But, as she got ready for the day, she had no idea that her entire world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Lucifer hadn’t been the same since that horrific night.

He was cautious, and highly protective of his wife Lilith and his only child. He smoothed back his blonde hair in anxiety. In addition, his red cheeks were not from a content smile, but rather fear and hatred. He, even though his family’s livelihood depended on being on Alastor’s good side, was still regarded by many as the rightful ruler. He advised his supporters to silence those thoughts. For one wrong move, and Lucifer would lose not only his life….but all he had left. He wasn’t going to risk Charlie or Lilith at this rate. So, he maintained a tense friendship with the tyrant, even though he wanted to strike him down.

Charlie herself wanted the old days back. She wished she hadn’t trusted Alastor at all. But, as her father reminded her, the past was a lesson to them all. _I just wish I could take it all back…_ Charlie said in her thoughts with bitterness. She desperately wanted to see Vaggie, and Hell, even Angel Dust would be a welcoming sight. But they had fled the night the Hotel was rampaged. Every sinner in that hotel had died at Alastor’s hands. And now only three of them were left. She was reminded of Ari. She was almost the perfect patient…even when the Church Grimm was revealed into her first year in Hell. She had maintained mild contact with her until Alastor started visiting more heavily, but she was afraid the suicide would be in the crossfire of Alastor and her father’s struggle for power and control of the realm.

She had no idea how correct she was.

She was about to bring in tea for her parents when she heard the tell-tale knock. She completely tensed; she knew who it was, for it was hard to forget his style of entrance. Lilith’s form also tensed, her long white hair standing up, and her hollow eyes sparked with rage and fear. Lucifer froze in agonizing hesitation; he knew who it was, but as much as he desired to turn him away, if he wished to maintain the delicate and shaky peace, he had no choice but to invite him inside. So, he went to the door, opened it and made his bladed smile pleasant. A demon dedicated to red and black stood there. His red and black tipped hair moving slightly with the light breeze. His suit was bright red with pale red pinstripes and his undershirt had a black reversed cross upon the breast. His pants were red, and his loafers were solid black. With a confident, and razor smile that matched his sharp almond shaped eyes (also red), he greeted Lucifer with a smirk and a radio like voice,

“Lucifer! _My old friend._ So good to see you again!”

“Likewise, dear Alastor. Please, do come in.” Lucifer said with a forced cordial smile.

Alastor stepped into the hotel, a much more confident step in his walk. Charlie focused on her tea; she didn’t want to look at him. She knew why he was here: he was looking for a queen consort. He had been at this for a week due to the pressure from the Warlords of Hell, and every woman who wasn’t up to his standards was…well, they never left the palace again. She half listened to Alastor chastising her father for ‘weak’ and ‘frail’ women. Lucifer became frightened. What if he wanted Charlie!? Alastor, as if hearing his thoughts, chuckled and said with a devious smile,

“As beautiful Charlie is, she is not my type..However,” looking at Charlie with pure malice in his grin, the added, “Maybe someone the princess knows would suffice!”

Charlie froze in fear. She had no more contact with the outside world except for… _Oh, Satan! He’s talking about Ari!_ She thought with panic. Why was he going to try for Ari? This was dangerous. If she failed to impress him, she would be dead! And Charlie didn’t want to lose any more friends!! She clammed up and hoped her silence would deter Alastor. It only made him look to Lucifer who sighed sadly, and responded,

“You may find that to be difficult. Vaggie went underground, and so did Angel Dust…” Lucifer, as he spoke again, realized he was played (and rather well) as he sadly added, “The only one left is…is _Ari._ ”

Alastor smirked triumphantly at Charlie, who glared angrily. Alastor lightly laughed. He _knew_ the Church Grimm had been visiting her only friend here (it was good having spies). After all, the suicide was always uncomfortable being without people. He looked Lucifer dead in the eyes, his own were cold with a spark of demented amusement as he ordered Lucifer,

“Find her and bring her to me.”

“I am afraid I don’t know where she is…” Lucifer said softly.

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Alastor walked back to the door. He hesitated and turned back, as if he had one more thing to say. He looked directly at Lucifer, and his grin grew deeper. Charlie felt fearful; Ari couldn’t handle him! He was completely unpredictable! Alastor said with a tone that was slightly cold,

“Well, when you find her, you _know_ where I am. Good day, Lucifer.”

He opened the door, saw himself out and Lilith closed it tightly. Lucifer felt his gut gnarl. He just sentenced his daughter’s close friend to the wolves. If it weren’t for the fact Ari was a strong individual (the woman was rock solid in what she believed in) with a decent set of morals, her sending wouldn’t be nearly as unforgivable in his thoughts. Charlie, as soon as she knew the coast was clear, looked to her father with tears in her eyes. Despite the prior reasoning the fallen angel felt guilt twist his innards at the sight of his daughter’s tearful face. Charlie said sadly, even though she knew the answer,

“Father, please don’t do this! He’ll kill her!”

“My little hellion, this is out of my hands.” Lucifer said sadly.

He turned to the shadows of the room and a grinning, shadowy version of himself walked from the mirror into the shaded parts of the room. It approached and knelt at Lucifer’s form. Lucifer sighed, and said with a firm tone while desperately trying to reason within himself that the girl was dead in the water even if he had said no,

“Return to the palace with a girl with raven black hair, black sclerae and silver eyes. But please, be gentle with her…”

The shadowy figure bowed and with a quick and elegant spin upon its heel, it started its hunt.

* * *

At Club 666, business was booming that evening.

Ari had been bartending for 10 hours, but it really wasn’t going to be much. If it weren’t for the fact her waitresses were the truest definition of _catty_ and _succubi,_ she would’ve walked out with twice as much tonight! But, there was no sense of complaining. Her boss was looking for a reason to fire her, and she was NOT going to give him that opportune moment. There was too much on the line to be terminated. So, as her final hour on shift ended, and Ari signed out, she headed back upstairs to get home.

However, something was off. The guests and waitresses were usually gone by this time, so that was normal. It wasn’t the lack of people that was frightening. Oddly enough, the whole establishment was not only quiet, but cold. She felt herself calmly head to the door, but the cold was intensifying fast. Now seeing her breath and shivering violently, she felt her body desperately try to acclimate to this vicious freeze. She never noticed the shade behind her. Her hunter had been patiently waiting for her to be alone. Its patience was about to be rewarded.

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder, and the cold pierced her to her very soul. Borderline hypothermic, Ari’s eyes widened in shock before she slipped into sleep. The shadow being Lucifer sent caught her sleeping form and melted back into the shadows. It knew its master could feel its accomplishment. So, it beelined to the palace. Not surprisingly, Alastor greeted them with an impish smile. The shadow laid Ari’s sleeping form onto the marble. Bowing to Alastor, it said with one last sympathetic look to the unconscious Ari,

“As promised. But please,” Looking at Ari slightly before fully returning its gaze to Alastor’s eyes, the shadow clone added, “My master asks that you be gentle with her.”

“Fine. Away with you.” Alastor said with a smirk.

Lucifer’s shadow vanished, and Alastor had Ari brought to a room with a large bed, red and black furnishings, and the smell of spice, oud, and leather. This was Alastor’s room. The servant who was bringing her there was in shock. Alastor _never_ invited a woman into his room! He hid his shock and laid Ari on the bed. Alastor took a shackle and chained her right ankle. He had other business to attend to, so he growled at the servant,

“As soon as she wakes, I am to know.”

“Of course, Master Alastor!” the servant barely said without stutter.

They both left, and the servant was stationed outside her door. As he stood, he did the only thing he could do about his boredom. He waited.


	2. Seduction of the Grimm's Host

Ari felt the room spin, and twirl. She had passed in and out throughout the day. The servant had dutifully reported her first waking moment, but at first Ari couldn’t snap out of the half-attempted stupor the shadow demon Lucifer sic’d on her placed her in. She lightly groaned out as the room finally refocused through her blurry vision. The room was dark, and the Grimm’s keen ability of seeing in the dark helped her see her surroundings. It was a beautifully furnished room, but near the elegant nightstand of carved ebony wood was an object Ari hoped to never see again.

Red in coloring, about her torso in length with a microphone attached, she (along with every other denizen) knew immediately what it was. She panicked. _The radio staff!? Then that means--!_ She thought in terror. She knew now. She was in the palace, and she was alone with _him_ in the dark. This was bad: bad with a capital _B._ Ari panicked as she noted her _extremely_ compromised position. She was bound to a chair. She wanted to ask why, but her first instinct was to struggle. She gasped out in horror,

“Shit, shit, _shit_!!” feeling the tight binds cut into her, she cried out, “Ow!! What the fuck is this!?”

“Ahh, so nice to see you awake, _my dear Ari_ …” Alastor said with a dark chuckle.

She heard the familiar click of his loafers’ heels sound around her. She panicked. She looked around, and the whisper of flames springing to life sounded around them. The room was still very dimly lit, but its elegant and beautiful structure was apparent from the bare light the flames cast into the atmosphere. Despite knowing it was him, Ari gasped out in horror,

“A-Alastor?!”

She struggled anew. She didn’t want to be alone in the dark with Alastor! He was the reason the Hotel was gone! He was the reason two of her friends were driven underground, and the other held hostage under house arrest! He was responsible for her near second kiss with death! She struggled, but it seemed the more she fought against her bonds, the tighter they grew and the more they lacerated her. She felt the Grimm fight to gain control, but she stuffed it down in fear. Ten years ago, Alastor knew she had a feral side, but to her knowledge, he didn’t know about it being a Church Grimm. If he found out now, she would be dead. She snarled out as she continued to try to escape,

“What do you want from me!? I have nothing of interest to you!”

Alastor’s dulcet laugh rang out, its tone dripping with amusement and malice. She heard him pause in front of her, and with a smirk, he said as he seemingly inspected her body,

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong my dear Ari….” Tugging at her rope, he added with a smug smile, “And you know _exactly_ why you are here before me. You’re hiding a secret from me. There’s no other explanation as to how you survived my rampage of the hotel with nothing more than a scratch, my dear…”

His claws teasingly traced across the scar, and Ari flipped out in fear. That scar upon her right hip wasn’t visible, unless…..She realized she was naked. She now was horrified. _This isn’t happening!! TELL ME this isn’t happening! _She wailed internally. Physically she was struggling and growling like a wild animal. The animal half was terrified of what he wanted and was going to do. She snarled out in a slight begging, and fearful tone,

“Let me go!!!”

Alastor smirked at her begging. _Like music to my ears_ …the deer demon noted. Seeing her still flail and hearing her scream in frustration was all the king wanted to hear. But soon, that scream will be sounded outside very soon for a _very_ different reason. _If I have my way, she’ll scream my name and nothing else._ Alastor thought evilly. He replied with a malicious, and entertained tone,

“I don’t think I will. And that is no way to beg from your master to do something my sweet little Ari…And besides,” He tightened the bonds so much she was now restrained fully, and he added with a gleeful purr, “If you keep struggling, you’ll tire yourself out before we can have our fun. But you supplied me with a small token of your apologies for all this struggling.” He purred out to Ari.

Ari noted how tight the bonds were, but what caught her off guard was the smell of her own blood. She felt the Grimm plead with her to let it have control to get them out of this predicament. And to add sulfur on to the burns, the Grimm was uncomfortable around the Radio Demon. It knew what he wanted, and it knew exactly what Alastor was doing. It hated being at his mercy like this.

It was also terrified of what the King of Hell would want with it and Ari.

She felt terror as the smell of blood now intensely filled her senses. She also felt frightened as she realized she was wearing out. Alastor’s prediction came to pass. Ari growled and let out a frustrated cry. She added with a hostile tone,

“Alastor, this is ridiculous!!!” She stopped struggling as she realized she was tiring out rather quickly, she growled out, “I am NOT your personal toy!! Now, let me go!!”

“ _No_.” Alastor growled with lust.

He began to lick her wounds, his tongue trailing and lapping up the sweetness and saltiness of his prospective queen’s blood. He smirked as she blushed and still lightly tried to squirm away. Ari, feeling a heat and desire fill her chest, blushed as Alastor also began to trace his claws upon her skin, caressing and lightly began to claw and mark her body. Ari knew this was an attempt to drive her further under his control, and as the emotions went almost into a euphoric high, she bit her lip to stop herself from succumbing to it. However, her fangs punctured her lips and drew more blood. Ari mentally begged out,

_Please, please, PLEASE don’t let him notice this!!_

No such luck. Alastor caught on that her lip was bloodied. A demonic smirk filled his face and he darkly purred out in sweet anticipation,

“I am not a patient demon, dear Ari...” firmly sucking upon her lower lip, he added with a feral, and primal tone, “If you keep struggling, I’ll just get rougher until you finally give into me…Now then, _let’s see how strong you really are….My little queen._ ”

His mouth returned to hers and Ari cried out as he bit and sucked through the kiss to taste her blood. But suddenly, Alastor sat on her lap, making Ari freeze in terrified surprise. He deepened the kiss, making her almost squeak in shock. But nothing rendered her more bewildered than his remark _my little queen._ What did Alastor mean by that?! And why would he choose _her_ as his queen!? It pieced itself together…He _knew_ she had been visiting Charlie. So, this was a slap in the face to the Magne family. Ari felt his kiss return her to her situation. Alastor darted his tongue into the kiss, exploring every crevice and greedily taking in her taste. His hands roved over her body, and firmly kneaded and worked her breasts, making her open her mouth further and letting Alastor take in more for his kiss.

Ari, much to her horror, began to whimper and moan. She caught onto something. As his hands gripped and marked, she noticed that her skin tingled. The sensation furthered and deepened from skin level to seemingly bone, and every time Alastor touched her, it made her shiver and shake. She was ultra-sensitive. _But…but that means--!!_ She realized Alastor was using an aphrodisiac, and she was surrendering to it. Alastor, realizing his little spell was working, grinned. He rumbled out in a seductive, and primal growl,

“That’s it Ari.. _give into me._ If you don’t,” He pulled out what looked to be an O-ring collar, with demonic and arcane symbols etched into the leather as he added coyly, “I’ll just have to use this collar I found...Although, it’s rather selective of who wears it…Many a woman have died wearing it.”

Ari flushed as his hands drifted lower. She cried out, and as she looked at the collar, she heard the Grimm panic. The symbols to Ari seemed familiar, but the Grimm immediately freaked out. Those symbols were familiar, because they were meant to subdue and control Church Grimm! _NO! I need to get out of here NOW!_ She and the Church Grimm announced in a unified voice. But their captor’s torment was far from done. He slipped a claw through her folds, and lightly stroked her slit and clit at once. Ari shuddered in shock, and a cry of pure bemusement echoed out of her throat. She lightly writhed in shock, and to add to her layers of seduction, temptation and domination, Alastor added with a knowing and wide smile,

“Be a good little wolf, and submit to my touch, my dear, little Ari….”

She panicked haphazardly. Alastor was lying! He knew about the Grimm all this time! He began to nip and bite her ears and skin. Ari arched into his grip as the chair barely allowed, and those nips dared to go lower. Alastor moved back to her neck, trailing to her lips, and Ari gasped as he recaptured her lips in a harsh, demanding kiss yet again. She groaned before being coerced into silence by his tongue dancing with hers before ensnaring it in a coil.

His caressing claw finally began to torment her with featherlight thrusts. He joined in two others and firmly began to caress before thrusting into her, relishing her feel. She cried out in surprise past his kiss. Alastor was a little stunned at what he just uncovered about Ari. She was very tight. _A virgin? Oh, this just became far more enjoyable._ He thought with a purr. Lightly breaking the kiss and nipping her ear and neck, he added as he licked and sucked the bite wounds,

“You are going to be such a treat to devour, my little Ari….”

Alastor withdrew his fingers and made Ari watch as he tasted her through her precum. He felt how wet she was, and a devious idea swept his mind. He got up off her lap, but before Ari could relax, he knelt in front of her naked form. She flushed in surprise. What was Alastor doing?! She went to ask, when his tongue forcefully licked across her slit and clit. Ari saw his tongue; it was longer than a normal tongue. Gasping out in shock, his tongue roughly resumed licking her sensitive areas. She went to ask him to wait a minute, when his tongue slid through her slit. She threw her head back and moaned harshly. He dipped his tongue in and out as he made it seem he was debating what to do, when he slithered his tongue in deeper. Ari halfway cried and moaned out,

“A-ALASTOR!”

She began to wail his name as he continued to tongue fuck her. Her body squirmed at the feeling of what he was doing, and she felt his spell almost take her over. He lightly bit her clit in approval at the yell of his name, and he kept his torture up. He wanted to make it very clear who she belonged to. That her cries were to be of his name, and his name alone. Alastor purred with delight as he felt her body freeze and shudder as she screamed out his name and came into his mouth. He pulled back ever so slightly, pleased to see she was panting and groaning. She was also still weakly squirming in her rope. She was suddenly shocked that Alastor slid up and forcibly claimed her lips, tasting herself through his brutal kiss. She blushed maroon and moaned out in total surprise.

As he dominated her mouth with the kiss, Alastor suddenly pulled her hair, and as he tugged back, he guided the chair to have it laying on the ground. He tortuously broke his kiss and purred in glee as he straddled his pelvis over her face. Ari gasped and felt a blush that rivaled a garnet. Using one hand, he trailed a claw under her chin and tilted her face upwards. His other free hand began to undo his pants, leaving no room for imagination of what was about to happen. He purred out in an evil chuckle,

“Now I want you to lick me. Lick every inch of me, so I can feel your tongue. Bite me, or spit out any of me, and I _will_ punish you my dear Ari...”

Ari almost wanted to plead with Alastor to reconsider his actions. He knew she was virginal; was this why he was doing this? Realizing he wasn’t going to change his mind, she blushed burgundy. His pants’ zipper made the announcement of his pants being removed. Ari blushed as his cock was exposed, and almost gasped at how well endowed he was. _O-Oh my God! He’s huge!_ She thought in a panic. She had heard for ten years Alastor was a _very_ dominant demon when it came to matters such as this, and she began to tremble. She knew most of the women in Hell would have given their lives to be in the position she was in, but the body count he had of female demons was more than enough to prove it wasn’t worth it. She fidgeted a little more, and Alastor commanded with a dangerous purr,

“Open that pretty mouth of yours, sweet little Ari…”

Ari saw no other discourse. She did as she was told. She felt his cock enter her open mouth, and she turned red. He allowed her little time to adjust to him being there, and then began to thrust. Ari, despite her intense need to run, suddenly felt her tongue lick him. She watched Alastor smirk, and his grip upon her chin tightened as she felt him shiver. She continued to use her tongue to lightly lick his cock, and as he thrusted, she barely let her teeth graze his dick, milking more shivers of delight from the deer demon. He was enjoying how her warm mouth was turning him on. He purred out as her tongue’s almost phantom caresses left him for wanting,

“Lick me more firmly, my dear.” Thrusting a bit more firmly, he added in a hot tone, “I want to feel your tongue on me…”

Ari, realizing she was in no position to deny his requests, began to lick him harder. At his thrusts, she met him with mild to sometimes moderate sucking. Alastor groaned in delight. _Finally, a woman who can handle me…_ he thought with a triumphant smile. Ari felt him mildly shiver at her actions and blushed harshly. She felt so violated…Yet, she also felt a sweet vulnerability she had never revealed to anyone. _He’s claiming you! You need to---!_ The Grimm began to yell, but suddenly, as if the door to her mind was shut, Ari felt the Grimm’s communication become severed. She called out mentally, until Alastor purred out in praise,

“Mmm, my dear Ari…” thrusting faster, he purred out, “ _You’re mine…”_

Ari moaned out. She wasn’t used to the Grimm being silenced. Worse yet, Alastor trailed a claw under her chin, and with subtle yet strong force, he forced her face to further upright. His cock slid deeper into her throat, and Ari almost gasped around him as her eyes widened. Alastor’s smirk made her blush deepen past burgundy. Alastor smirked triumphantly. She was almost his to claim, and he was so intensely relishing her warm feel around his cock. He felt himself shudder, and lightly moan as he realized he was about to cum. Looking down at Ari, he caressed her cheek and warned in a growl,

“Remember, my dear: _swallow everything…_ ”

Ari shivered, and moaned out as he continued to thrust, and suddenly, watching Alastor lightly clench the chair tightly to where it almost shattered at the head rest, she felt him tense and suddenly cum into her mouth with a slight heady growl. She forced herself to swallow through whimpering and moaning. As if satisfied at what he accomplished so far, Alastor smiled wickedly. He pulled out, and Ari went slack in the bonds, and her head drooped to her chin in exhaustion.

“Rest well, my dear. You’re going to need it for the next round…” Alastor smugly purred.

Feeling her form go to barely conscious, Alastor untied her from the chair, and took her body and placed it upon his bed. He retied her, and much to Ari’s confusion, he licked up any blood from Ari’s wounds as he continued his tying of her. Ari twice went to ask why he was doing that, but finally, her vision swam in tiredness, and in sheer self-defense, she passed out.


	3. Seduction of the Black Madonna Lily

Ari barely came to. She felt the Grimm go on instant alert as she came back into Ari’s psyche. Ari remembered the first time she and the Grimm discovered each other. It was the first year she was in Hell, and Charlie witnessed her change in a fit of panic. Unlike most animal-based demons, Ari’s feral side only exposed her animalistic attributes (ears, tail and longer fangs) when she was frightened, or when she was changing into the giant black wolf her Grimm preferred to change into. The only way to tell if the Grimm was in control when she was in her human form was her eye color. Her eyes would go bloody red when the Grimm had the reins. Hearing her thunderous growls escape her throat, Ari looked around in panic. Noting she was in a bed this time, and still bound, she growled deeper. Hearing Alastor somewhere in the room, the Grimm snarled through Ari,

“LET ME GO!”

Alastor almost cackled at her demand. He even grew more amused when she desperately tried slashing the bonds. He chuckled at her, and as he moved back to the bed, he smirked as she struggled, growled and snarled in frustration. He was fully nude this time, and Ari blushed past maroon as he drew closer. He wondered why it took longer for her to recover, but nonetheless, he was pleased she survived. He mused out,

“It’s so wonderful to see you’ve survived, even if I had overdone it a little. However,” Grabbing her face roughly and making her now red eyes stare into his, he growled with a menacing grin, “If you keep snarling at me, my little Grimm, this collar _will_ be put on and you will be made to heel.”

“GO TO HELL!” The Grimm snarled in rage.

Ari tried shoving her back into the depths of her thoughts, but judging Alastor’s wicked smile, it was too late. Alastor’s smile went from wicked to menacing, and Ari knew she had touched a nerve. He straddled her completely and said as he grabbed the collar off the nightstand,

“Wrong answer, little Grimm.” Placing the collar onto Ari’ neck as she struggled, he added with a wicked tone, “You should’ve submitted to me when you had the chance.”

He secured the collar and took a step back as she yelped. The Grimm was forced back into the depths of Ari’s mind while it howled in pain. She herself felt intense agony as she felt the collar’s magic rage through her. She felt this pain make her lightly convulse and writhe, and by the time it stopped, the Grimm was silenced. After going into her subconscious to find her, she was shocked to see her completely caged, and muzzled. She was in shock, but she was pulled from this state by Alastor caressing her face, and firmly gripping her chin and forcing her now silver eyes to lock into his red ones. He growled,

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, my dear little Ari.” His claws dug in just enough to lightly draw a little blood around her mouth and he added with a firm growl, “You may have survived the collar, but let me assure you, I will _not_ tolerate the Grimm ruining my fun. She will remain muzzled until _I_ am ready for her; I will not permit my authority being challenged...”

His body caged hers, and Ari desperately tried to shy away. He licked her cheeks where his claws made light cuts, making Ari cringe as she inherently tried to flee. But, Alastor made movement impossible by pressing his body to hers completely. She went to desperately try to reach out for her animal side, when Alastor’s firm bite to the neck drew her back with a pained cry. He purred out in lecture,

“Ah, ah, ah stop losing focus my dear Ari…pay attention. After all,” lightly nipping her lips while easing a hand into her folds, he added as he thrusted her with his fingers, “I won’t be ignored when I’m deciding whether to claim you gently or roughly…”

Ari flushed as she became wet. She knew she was slowly giving way to the emotions but was desperate to fight them off. Alastor smiled wickedly, his fanged grin becoming far more devious as he sensed her becoming turned on and beginning to succumb to him. He felt himself get hard at her cries and light struggling. He guided her hips into receiving him. Ari panicked as she realized this was happening. She was a virgin! She never—he slipped his cock inside, and Ari let out a guttural gasp of shock and light pain.

She knew one day it would hurt. But, someone Alastor’s size she didn’t think could hurt more. As he slowly eased into her aching walls and shattered her hymen, Ari cried out in shock that was giving way to pain. She clenched her hands into fists through the bonds as she strained to adjust to his cock’s girth while calling out in shocked cries,

“A-ALASTOR!!”

Much to her bemusement, she felt him give her body precious little time to get used to him. She felt a bright magenta flush cross her cheeks. She wanted to flail, but Alastor and the rope made movement impossible, and she was terrified of that. The deer demon’s purrs of approval rumbled in his throat as he slowed within, and Ari suddenly gasped as she realized what he was doing. He was teasing her, and it was working. He purred out with a devious grin,

“Beg for me, my little Ari.” Teasing her with minute thrusts to get her to want more, he added in firm command, “Beg for me to fuck you harder…”

Ari felt the teasing thrusts get deeper and recede, and it intensified her feeling of need. She finally realized she had lost this round, and yet…. yet, she didn’t want to win. She felt him slow down further and cried out in want. Knowing she was going to cave, she finally succumbed to the emotional high he was weaving into her body, and mind. She lightly begged,

“Please…”

Her legs were fully pinned down. She moaned as she realized she was cornered and was going to be devoured. She was terrified, and yet so enamored with the idea. She had fantasies about this, both in life and in afterlife. She prayed Alastor wasn’t privy to that, for she was in enough trouble already. How she was going to escape didn’t seem to be a possible idea. Her attention was dragged back to the situation at hand. Ari felt herself whimper as he went in deeper, and she gasped as that set of motions made a heat form in her chest,

“Fuck me harder!”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I should….I didn’t hear my name, little Ari.” Alastor purred in a mocking tone.

“A-Alastor, fuck me harder!” she moaned out in want as he tortuously slowed down.

Alastor purred out “Much better, darling…” in approval as he began to thrust her harder. Ari finally caved into her formed desires. She arched into him as he clawed, bit and thrusted into her fast and hard. He knew he was claiming her and was enjoying every minute of it. He was making her his, and _only_ his. He heard Ari moan in feral delight and smiled wickedly. She felt fearful of the feelings, but that fear was becoming overrun by her desire. She felt it wash over her, and finally admitted defeat. Ari felt the first orgasm threaten to come closer with each dominant touch from the Radio Demon. Alastor felt himself get closer to cumming, and he seductively purred out as he felt the emotions on his end try to cause him to fray off and dominate this beautiful demoness before him,

“Cum for me, my little queen...”

Ari after the last thrusts, did so. She screamed out his name as she came fast, and hard. Alastor also came with explosive force, feeling her body tense and relax around his cock. They both panted in the throes of ecstasy, but Alastor’s fun was far from over. He untied her rope from his headboard, and tightly bound her hands together before flipping her to face first into the bed. Ari yelped in surprise, but the yelp wasn’t enough to deter him. If anything, it made him purr and want to continue. Alastor parted her ass, and Ari flushed in fear.

She went to ask him what he was doing when she got her answer. A maniacal and pleased purr rumbled in his throat as he guided his cock into her ass. Ari screamed out in pain. This caused Alastor to purr out in pleasure. She was so damned tight; it made him harder just thinking about it. She yelled out his name in pain, shock and forming pleasure. He smirked as he passionately purred as she strained to accept him,

“That’s right my dear. _Scream for me…_ ”

He thrust into her hard and fast, enjoying her tightness as well as her cries for him. He grabbed her hair and firmly pulled her upright, so her neck and ears were close enough to nip. He leaned forward just enough to have his chest meet her back and delivered a fierce and painful bite to her neck. Feeling his spell fully take root, he watched as her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted. He turned her head slightly and firmly kissed her once again, his tongue coiling around her own and making her moan in heady lust and fear. She was bound, cornered, and was being devoured.

If her life wasn’t in so much danger, she had a feeling she would be much more turned on than she was right now.

He kept thrusting to her responding grinding against his hips, and the Radio Demon smirked demonically as she writhed in front of him. She was _so_ cute when she was like this. Ari felt his mouth release her now bruised lips, and as his thrusts in her ass deepened and extracted more heady moans and cries, she felt her voice suddenly cry out in shock and pleasure,

“A-Alastor!!”

Realizing her body was now claimed by another, Ari begged herself to retain control of her thoughts. If she lost further control, she was afraid she was going to lose herself, and not be able to recover it. However, Alastor growled lustfully as he sensed her losing control of herself to him,

“Mmm, that’s right my little wolf. You belong to me, and me alone. When I’m done with you, you’ll crave me like a drug, and no one else.” Feeling her body adjust to his liking, and feeling her mind become blank from his assault, he added, “But I do have to address your Grimm. After all, we still have unfinished business to handle…”

After a strong thrust and her bucking into it, Ari screamed out as she came. Alastor grunted and growled at the pleasure he was feeling as he came as well. Ari, tired and severely weak, groaned out in fading lust as she felt him withdraw from her. She felt him pull the Grimm from her prison within Ari’s mind as he guided her back to return to the bed. He retethered her to the headboard with a pleasant smirk. She was exhausted, and as the human faded into sleep the Grimm took over. Ari’s eyes opened, and as they turned blood red, Alastor took a silk scarf and tied it around her eyes. The Grimm gasped, and growled out in fear,

“No!” Struggling to get out of her bonds, she snarled in fear, “Take it off!!”

“The blindfold will be removed once you give into me, my little wolf.” Alastor purred out.

The Church Grimm went to snarl an insult, but the deer demon lightly began to trace his claws across her skin. The Grimm shivered, especially when they came to her breasts. The Grimm wanted to try to turn Ari into her wolf form, but the collar prevented her from changing shape. The Grimm panicked as the teasing traces were getting close to her nipples, and as Alastor gazed at her slightly full chest, he purred out in maniacal euphoria,

“It appears my marks missed a part of your body…Allow me to fix that, my little wolf.”

He trailed his tongue across the lumps of flesh, and in between nips and licking he traced his mouth around the rosebud of her breast, and when his tongue slid against it, the Grimm writhed in shock. His tongue continued to trace amorous emotions into her chest, and when his long tongue ensnared the nub of flesh, he sucked her into his mouth. The Grimm cried out in total shock. She writhed as much as the bonds allowed as Alastor slipped three claws into the Grimm’s host to equally torment them both. Being rendered blind made her extremely sensitive, and as Alastor coaxed more moans by suckling on her breast and kneading the other in between teasing her clit, the Grimm felt herself begin to whimper and beg for more. The Grimm wailed internally. She was begging for herself to keep control.

But with every caress, and teasing touch, she felt that elusive word disappear.

Alastor grinned as he kept his torture up. Judging by the whimpers and moans, she was getting close to being ready again. She writhed in total shock, for no one would get this close to her. She knew why. Being a Church Grimm had its benefits, but there was one major con. She was thoroughly alone, and she was beginning to despise it. She felt the human give into the seduction the Radio Demon wove into their souls, and the Grimm begged her host to hold off. _Anyone, but him!_ She pleaded. But, having someone close without feeling revulsion felt towards them made the human and the wolf finally succumb to their loneliness. Alastor smiled victoriously, and as he caged Ari under him, he asked with a pleasant purr,

“Are you ready for me, my little wolf?”

Ari, in her desirous state of mind, moved up and kissed him passionately. Alastor purred in delight. He praised the Grimm for making the right choice as he fervently kissed her back and slid inside. Ari and the Grimm gasped through the kiss, allowing Alastor to taste her once again. He devoured her taste of blackberry and sugar. She was sweeter than any of the women he had before. As he removed the blindfold, he smirked as the Grimm and Ari merged together, their eyes widening in lust before closing in the intense emotional subjugation they were under. The Radio Demon’s pleased and victorious grin bladed into a triumphant smile, especially when he growled out in lust,

“My little Ari….” Feeling her body try to give to the orgasm, he purred out in a taunting tone as he clawed her back, “You want to cum for me?”

Ari panted out a fervent and breathy “yes!” as the emotions washed over her like a tidal wave. He smirked. She was putty in his claws now. Slowing his thrusts and making her moan in wanton desire, he knew. He had them both under his power. And to make sure they couldn’t resurface and resist him, he growled a command with a deep and velveteen purr,

“Tell me you belong to me, and me alone my little wolf…”

Ari blushed as he grew more amorous in his attack. She felt the emotions of his assault try to hold her down and submerge her into their depths, and this time, Ari didn’t mind being dragged under her emotional high. She panted as she felt the heat from her loins rise to her chest, and she gasped as he made the heat turn into a raging fire,

“I—ah! I belong to you, and you alone!”

“Very good, my little queen…” thrusting her harder, he added with an intense purr, “ _You’re mine, now and for eternity…_ ”

He moaned out in ecstasy as he came deeper into her, and in response she exploded around him with an explosive orgasm. Her eyes shut tightly, a garnet red blush across her face as she slipped into a red hazed sleep. Alastor looked at his little wolf queen with a pleased smile. It would’ve ended with him slowly slipping into sleep, until the knock at the door jarred him from his climax. He growled angrily, and a murderous expression eased itself on his face. He stood up and quickly put his pants back on, but still opened the door to nothing but a crack. The deer demon almost snarled in anger,

“This had better be important, or your life is forfeit for interrupting my fun, _Mimzy…_ ”

Mimzy, a short, curvaceous demoness with black sclerae and red pupils and blonde hair, wondered why the door was barely open. She had heard that Alastor had found another queen consort, but then again, no woman usually survived the night. It was common knowledge that the Radio Demon was a very possessive and dominant demon. Mimzy knew she herself could handle it…but how could she prove it?! Especially when the deer didn’t seemingly want her. Knowing she had less than a minute to answer she hastily responded,

“It’s about Angel Dust and Vaggie…they’ve formed a resistance group against you.”

Alastor chuckled in deranged amusement. _They are seriously rebelling against me? Challenge accepted!_ He purred out mentally. He barely heard Mimzy tell him they were being funded, and he felt his smile become more fanged. They had sealed their death warrants. Now, he could have them destroyed on sight. He asked Mimzy,

“Do you have anything else to report?”

“No, but I must ask. How long are you gonna trust Lucifer with a prospective queen? He keeps sending ya weak fruit!” Mimzy asked with exasperation.

“Ahh, my dear Mimzy this time he _finally_ sent a decent demon. Now, find out who’s funding them, and report to me as soon as you learn.” Alastor growled.

Mimzy felt afraid. How?? How did he find a strong demon to handle--? Before her insecurities could rock her, she reassured herself that the demon was uglier than sin, and Alastor would kill her. Then, and maybe then she could rise as his queen. She repeated this mantra like chant in her head as she walked away from the king’s room.


	4. Feelings Bloom

Ari barely registered that she was awake. She felt her eyes open, but she felt the room spin in her barely alert haze. Even the Grimm was having a hard time waking up. Alastor knocked them both off their game. She weakly yawned, and felt a frail groan escape her lips. She was mercilessly sore, and covered in his claw, kiss, and bite marks. She alerted on feeling warm breath across her skin, and a flush crossed her face. A hand was rested upon her chest, and she looked to see Alastor’s head rested upon her chest as well, listening to her heart beat while he slept.

She almost tried to move, but remembering she was bound, she groaned again. She looked at him, almost surprised that he looked almost peaceful here. She felt a ghost of a smile cross her face. She almost felt comfortable; she even almost forgot that this was even happening. The Grimm was appalled, and Ari herself was almost stunned. She was…she tried shaking her head, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave. She sighed in resignation. She was stuck here… _Time to make do with it, I guess._ Ari thought quietly. She weakly sighed, and asked with a light purr,

“Alastor, are you awake?”

Alastor’s ears twitched, and he woke up while pulling away slightly to yawn and look down at his queen. She looked so wonderful with his possessive marks all upon her. He lightly traced his claws upon her skin, and purred out as she lightly shivered,

“I am now, my little queen.” Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he added in inquisition, “How are you feeling after our rough little game?”

Ari winced at how sore she was. She felt like she was hit by a truck. Alastor shook her and the Grimm to their very cores, and recovery was being painfully slow. The silver eyed demoness wondered why it was so prolonged. Her current situation was dredged back to the forefront of her thoughts. She knew better than to lie, but still, a stand pat response for the last decade escaped her lips with a tired sigh,

“I-I’m okay..Just a little sore!”

Alastor laughed sharply. Ari felt nervous, for she just remembered Alastor could detect a lie even before it was spoken. His cinder colored eyes locked into her mercury, and he said in a soft, yet dangerous tone,

“My dear Ari, you are a _terrible_ liar. You have been asleep for a week from our fun, so don’t pretend to be fine...” As if by a drop of a hat, Alastor asked in a softer, and gentler tone, “Are you hungry? I will have food here shortly.”

Ari nearly flinched at his tone, but suddenly, the timeline of how long she had been asleep sunk into reality. _A WEEK!? I was out for that long!? Jesus, that’s insane!!_ She thought in bemusement. She wanted to try to tell Alastor she was fine, but her stomach betrayed her almost immediately. It rumbled in starvation, and she grimaced in embarrassment. She whispered a little embarrassed,

“Yeah, I’m hungry.”

Alastor smiled wickedly. He said with a small happy grin, “Good!” and as he loosened her ties, Ari blushed. She felt better, but still felt vulnerable. She had never been this subdued; alive, or dead. She was seemingly his captive. But as the servant brought the food, Alastor only allowed him access to the doorway. As he took the plates, the servant bowed and left. Ari caught the smell of meat and other items of food in the air, and as the Radio Demon brought her the dish, Ari looked hesitantly at the food. She couldn’t be sure if the food was drugged. But her gut demanded sustenance. So, as she and Alastor ate the food, Ari tried to take her time and eat her meal slowly. She watched Alastor observe her, and she fought a blush. She and Alastor were silent for a bit, but Alastor suddenly said softly,

“I’m going to have to put healing ointment on you. Your injuries are acting rather sore, and tense. Oh, and I must warn you. Be careful around Mimzy. It appears she is insanely jealous of you, my dear. While you were sleeping I kept guard over you.  I couldn't be sure if she would try anything.”

Ari almost did a double take. Mimzy? Jealous of _her_? Why would she be? Ari barely remembered Mimzy…She was pretty, and confident! Everything Ari wasn’t! Why would she be jealous of Ari? Was it because of Alastor? Her mind wasn’t providing answers, and Alastor’s sudden knowledge of her condition made her blush intensely. How did he…? The collar pulsed and warmed, and Ari put it all together. The collar was also like a monitoring device that the deer demon could use to keep track of her. _So, I’m low-jacked… Great. _She thought to herself. Alastor purred out,

“That collar was rather… _selective_ on who wears it. It has many dead demonesses to its name. It seems to like you, on the other hand...” Alastor mused with an entertained smirk.

Ari flushed, and after finishing her meal, Alastor took the plate, and Ari desperately tried to stretch out her stiff body. It was intensely sore, as well as tired. She was about to stand up, but even her lower body was in pain. Alastor came over with the salve and sat next to Ari. It smelled like sandalwood and rose. Ari wanted to protest. She could heal on her own! And she could put it on herself! However, remembering Alastor’s anger, she relented. She blushed as he applied it to her sore muscles and gently massaged the relaxing oils into her back, legs, arms and feet. It briefly stung, but it made the Grimm’s healing ability activate and further mend the damage. He smiled impishly and said,

“Now then, we have ground rules to discuss my dear Ari…” Grabbing her soft hair and gently pulling it so her head faced him, he added with a demonic smirk, “I dug through your history, and I’m going to warn you now; you are _not_ to attempt suicide like you did after your unreasonable boyfriend drove you to do so. Also, no other demon, male or female, is to touch you. You are _mine_ , and I do not share with others.”

Ari blushed at his grip on her hair but nonetheless nodded, and Alastor’s smile deepened as he finished massaging the healing ointment deeply into her body. She was finally healing at a rapid pace, and Alastor felt a grin ease into his usual bladed smile. Ari felt the oils work their magic, and almost oozed into their hold as Alastor smirked deviously at her recovering form. He wanted to ravish her again, but remembering that she needed clothes, he said with a chipper purr,

“Well my little queen, _you_ need clothes that better fit your position! Come,” Handing her the old clothing she had arrived in, he added, “We will be going to find you a new wardrobe! And some of those will be for _private_ use.”

He knew she understood that emphasis on private meant that they were meant for their use only. Ari knew, but she was still not looking forward to this. She _had_ clothes! But, knowing Alastor wasn’t the type to take a challenge on anything, she sighed as she nodded and grabbed her old clothes and slipped them on. She felt Alastor’s eyes rove and take her in as she gracefully moved and put her clothes back onto her body. Alastor, once he realized she could walk comfortably, ushered her to the door, and said with a polite tone,

“Come along, my dear.” Opening it, he added with a soft grin, “After you.”

Ari, against her better sense did as she was told with a soft and hesitant ‘thank you’. As she exited the room, she noted Alastor kept beside her. She figured this was to make sure that she didn’t run away from him. He was also showing her off a little, but Ari didn’t want to think about that. Despite her stiff form, she moved with the gracefulness of her former profession when she was alive; dancing, and violin. Alastor smiled wickedly; so, the death history _was_ right. She was inherently graceful; very much like a dancer. He purred as they exited the palace, keeping right next to Ari,

“Very graceful, my dear…” as they walked through Pentagram City, he added with almost like what sounded like an after-thought, “We will be making a pit stop at your former apartment. We need to pick up something, my little violinist...”

Ari alerted at the new pet name for her and blushed in shock and some fear as well. _He can’t…He can’t know everything about me! _she thought in bemusement. Although she kept the violin and dance a secret from everyone (except for Charlie and Vaggie during the time of the Hotel), she was still floored Alastor even researched her. Was it because of the fact she was seemingly his queen now? Or was he just researching her to get further under her skin? They neared a boutique Ari knew to be expensive, and she flushed. She felt the reddening get worse as Alastor ushered her in. Ari looked around.

The clothes were wonderful, but she knew how extremely expensive these all were. Alastor started to hand pick them, and Ari began to try them on. After several well fitted dresses and clothes that were fit for a queen, Ari blushed at the ‘private use’ clothes that were chosen. They were properly fitted, and quite revealing. Alastor smiled as she came back out, and he paid for everything. Ari desperately tried to ignore the price (it was quite high), and they left. Ari was embarrassed, for the boutique workers were looking at her with shock and some shrewdness. No one was expecting her to be with Alastor.

They came to her apartment, and Ari began to have second thoughts. Alastor wanted her to get her violin, but she had hesitancies. The landlord may have sold it or destroyed it. As much as she didn’t want to think of that, she knew it was the possible outcome. They walked into the complex, and Ari watched every demon vacate the area. She sighed as she produced the keys, and after unlocking the door, made her way inside. Alastor waited outside. He was confident she couldn’t flee. The collar would keep her in line if she tried.

Ari, despite her thoughts, wanted to try, but every time the thought crossed her mind, she felt afraid. The collar could tell her thoughts and report them back to Alastor. So, she suppressed the ideas. She noticed everything was in boxes. It seemed the landlord had come to get rid of her stuff. Her clothes didn’t matter anymore (Alastor made that very clear). So, she rummaged through her things, combing through trying to find the case through her stuff’s boxes. She finally found it and felt a bit of joy at the reunion of her old friend. It was the only object that followed her to Hell, and she was glad to finally be reunited with her Stradivarius. She heard Alastor chuckle through the door, and she wondered what had made him entertained.

Alastor picked up her straining to suppress her thoughts from the collar’s notification. _She’s so cute trying not to run…not like she can._ He thought with a demented smile. He smirked at the revelation of her love of music. Another thing they shared. _How quaint…_ he thought happily. He smiled, and said with an adept tone, as well as a purr,

“Come now, my dear! We need to depart!”

Ari walked to her door, glanced at her apartment for the last time, and walked out. She locked the door and put the key under the door mat. She sighed, and she and Alastor headed back to the palace. Alastor ushered them back to his room, and as he sealed the door he smiled evilly. He looked at Ari’s form, and upon his thoughts imagining her in the lingerie he just bought, an evil smirk filled his face. He would ask her about the little rebellion Angel and Vaggie were planning first, and then……He smiled wickedly, and asked with a demented smirk,

“My dear Ari, I must ask….” Leaning into her and barricading her to the wall she was near, he asked with a small smirk, “Vaggie and Angel are planning to overthrow me. Now, do you know anything about it, and do you know anyone who could be funding them? I need to know; I will _not_ let this go unpunished and unchallenged.”

Ari shook her head. She looked stunned at the revelation. Vaggie and Angel were suicidal!! This was their immediate death, and Alastor was ruthless enough to do that! She could testify to that! Alastor, noting she wasn’t lying (he could detect a lie before it was spoken after all!) chuckled darkly at Ari’s fear. Her fear was quite delicious. Ari felt his enjoyment of her fear and tried going stoic. His gaze still made her come undone, however…and she wasn’t sure how to handle it. She squirmed in embarrassment as she felt his very tone made her almost wet again. Alastor’s smile went seductive as he realized she was rather fond of his voice, and that his commanding tone turned her on. He smirked and he said in what sounded now like a flirtatious tone,

“I’m going to let you show me how _ravishing_ you look in those private clothes.” Smirking still, he added in command, “Put them on, my dear.”

Ari blushed. She wanted to die of embarrassment, but she did as she was told. As she found them, Alastor stared at her violin case. As if he had an after-thought, he purred out with a smirk,

“And I would _love_ to hear a piece on your violin, my little queen.” Noting her still squirming at his voice, he asked with a dangerous purr, “You like it when I take charge of you, don’t you my dear Ari?”

Ari blushed fervently a pure shade of red, but she answered back a strangled, “Yes…”. She flushed deeper at the revelation. She didn’t know how to react to that! She finally found her new intimates and felt his prying eyes strip her down as she did so herself. Her cream-colored skin called to him. She had just the right curve in the right places….She was such a temptation. His marks of possession were lightly traced across her skin like red ribbons ever so delicately placed upon her form. Ari wanted to fight her squirming, but she was failing as she donned her new underclothes.

A red and black bra with lace and silk that was barely there in its cover and a lacey thong that did the same, she felt nervous as they covered only the bare necessities of her body. She blushed with a wine-colored flush to her skin. She grabbed her violin, and despite her need to appear stumbling, her graceful movements became far more heightened, almost deliberate. She grabbed her violin, and looked to Alastor, her nerves alight with a flame she wasn’t comfortable feeling. She never performed like this….

Nonetheless, she had to keep him somewhat entertained. She put the instrument into the crook of her shoulder, drew her rosined bow to the strings, and began. She drew the bow playfully across the strings in a flirtatious composition opening. Alastor’s smile drew a pleased edge as he watched her move forward gracefully. He was impressed, and as the tale was woven upon the loom of the ear by the Stradivarius’ strings of angelic music filled Alastor and Ari’s ears, her body began to instinctively follow her song. She arched onto the balls of her feet and began to pirouette and pliè to her tune. As her ballet dancing and music continued, Alastor smiled impishly.

He undid his pants, and he took his cock into his hand. With a grin, he began to prime himself to the tune of her music, as well as the tempo to her dance. Ari wished she could keep playing. It had only been a week of no violin, but it felt like an eternity! Her reunion with her old friend was short. She would have to submit to Alastor eventually. She dreaded it, but she had a huge part of herself wanted it, too. Ari looked to Alastor, who was getting himself ready for her. She blushed furiously, and as the song ended, she slowed her body movements as the piece concluded. She felt the joy of playing once again began to wither and fade, and Alastor’s gaze still made her come undone. Alastor purred out,

“Well done, my dear. Now,” gesturing to her, he said in a sultry tone, “Put your violin upon the dresser, and come sit on my lap, darling.”

He smirked as he detected the heady turn-on that was forming in her thoughts, as well as her body. Its scent was enticing as a well-used perfume. Ari, despite herself, did as she was commanded. She placed the violin atop the dresser and walked over to Alastor. As she did so, she felt her movements become far more graceful and pronounced. She fought against her inherent elegant movements, but no success. As the deer demon sat down into an arm chair with openings on the sides, he fixed Ari with a smoldering gaze. Ari straddled his lap and sat down, their bodies touching again. Ari blushed, especially when she felt his erection press against her thigh. He purred out as he gripped her tightly,

“You’re such a tempting tease, my little Ari.”

He lifted her up and slid her thong off. The night air made _everything_ pucker and become sensitive. She blushed as Alastor lowered her body right onto his cock. Ari blushed, and the Radio Demon let out a pleased sigh. She felt so damned good. Ari flushed as his gaze, and voice made her wetter than before. As his hands deliberately caressed, he nipped and bit her neck before he reclaimed her mouth in another kiss. Ari felt herself give in, and she almost moaned out his name. Alastor smirked, and as he thrusted upwards and held Ari’s arms as she bounced on his lap, he commanded with a raw tone after breaking the kiss,

“Scream my name, my dear. I want the entirety of Hell to hear you!”

Ari blushed at how vulnerable she was in Alastor’s grip. She felt the thrusts hit deeper than before, and she cried out Alastor’s name loudly. Much to her shock, she was beginning to enjoy it all. His dominant and controlling touch was driving her over the edge, and she had no idea how to handle the sudden welcome to it. Alastor purred out praise as she kept moaning under his dominance, and he engaged another kiss. His tongue slithered into it and ensnared her own while he grinned into the lip lock. _You’re mine now, ma petit._ He thought to himself in triumph.

He broke the kiss to allow her to breathe as he wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stood from the chair and walked them to the bed. He never left her body as he turned and fell back first into the bed. Ari gasped as she felt his cock get deeper than before. Alastor kept thrusting, and she began to grind her hips in answer. Sensing her beginning to enjoy this, he smiled wickedly. With a purr, he commanded,

“Ride me harder, ma petit…”

He groaned as she did so, her walls tightening around him and releasing. Ari flushed as he gained deeper access as a result. This sensation felt good; WAY too good. She groaned out in desire as she rocked her hips harder and tightened herself around him. She moaned out,

"Alastor!"

Ari felt fearful. She realized her body was betraying her, and even the Grimm was having a difficult time refusing the amorous feelings this was causing. She felt herself ride him, and she moaned and cried out in want as their game became far more intense. She heard him purr against her throat,

“Mmm, that’s right Ari…” Firmly nipping her neck, he added with a gleeful tone, “Cry for me..”

He felt her get close. He too was almost near climax, and he was also enjoying the feel of her body clamping around him. He purred as she kept grinding against him, and finally, Ari hit her second orgasm. She cried out and moaned his name as she exploded around him. Alastor himself growled out as he came too,

“Ari!!”

They both tensed and relaxed under the climax’s spell. Ari felt him pull out of her, milking a slight whine from her throat as he also pulled her down. Ari flushed, and felt a bit tired. Alastor hoped she would survive another night of their rough little game. Pulling her close, he purred as they both lightly rested, a devious plan forming in his mind. 


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

“Darling Ari…” Alastor purred in her ear.

Ari groaned out a barely existing “Hello”, when Alastor nipped and licked the shell of her ear. She lightly purred as his hands caressed her sore form once again, milking more light moans as he continued and unclasped her bra. Her slightly full chest exposed, the Radio Demon tossed the bra away, its silken and lacey form vanishing into the shadows. He growled lowly as he guided her body upright and relished her back pressing into his chest and began to lick her neck as he pinched and kneaded her breasts. He felt her lightly become turned on again, and grinned. He ceased his attack, making her blush lightly and groan in heady feelings.

“We’re going to do something different my dear.~” he purred as she blushed.

He turned her and rumbled out, “On your knees, darling.” He watched her hesitantly do as he commanded, and his smile grew sharper. He grabbed the back of her head, and before Ari took him into her mouth, he pulled her away, a smirk upon his face. He knelt and traced a claw under her chin, reinforcing the dominant eye contact he enjoyed. Her eyes were almost moon colored in their silvery hue. They called out to him in their soft and liquid beauty. Purring with delight, he added with a pleased tone,

“So eager to please me~. I like that…Now,” gently releasing her head, he added, “I want you to take me as I did you. Be as rough as I was, my queen.”

He laid out on the bed, and beckoned Ari over to him with solely a glance. Ari followed, and before the order was even spoken, Ari slid up and kissed him. Alastor purred out a pleased “Good…” as her lips gently framed his. He smirked and purred as he resisted the urge to caress or even touch her as her mouth began to lightly grind against his own. He was going to give her the opportunity to be dominant, even if it was uncomfortable for him. He preferred having control over _everything_ , and usually wasn’t the type to relinquish it. He growled out in pleasant surprise as her tongue darted into his mouth, taking in his taste, and exploring his warmth. He rumbled out in delight as she had slightly begun her own taking of him.

Ari began to nip and lick all the way down his chest, and as she neared his cock, she could feel him losing control of himself. She clawed his hips, smiled impishly, and as she took him into her mouth, she felt the Radio Demon tense in pleasured shock. She started her dance with phantom licks, making Alastor hard and erect. As she introduced sucking, Alastor dug his claws deeper into the bed, her actions almost made him thrust into her nice, and warm mouth. He panted out as he tried resisting thrusting,

“You learn fast, my little Ari…”

Ari purred in delight as she continued her torture of the deer demon. She licked his cock and sucked him firmly. Alastor growled in pleasure as she continued to torment him back as he did. He wanted to claim her… _now_. He felt the urge to mate and claim get stronger. He was pleased with her actions, and as he slowly took back control, he began to thrust into her mouth. He was enthused that her actions made him crave her more. Feeling the pleasure shroud and fog his thoughts, he was panting as he growled.

“I think that’s enough of teasing me darling…” he purred.

He panted heavily as he regained control and kept thrusting into Ari’s mouth. She clawed him in the hips and relented as he seized control from her. However, she felt herself become turned on, and even the Grimm was submitting under the thrall Alastor created. Alastor began to move her head in tandem to his thrusts, obviously pleased he finally found his queen that could handle his dominance. Ari was lightly moaning, desperate to relieve her amorous feelings down in her loins. His movements became sporadic, and he said with a heady purr,

“Swallow all of it, darling. After, I want you to tell me one of your fantasies…”

He went quiet with moans, and his thrusting grew more intense. Within minutes, he came, and Ari did as she was instructed. She moaned with a ruby red blush as the heat from his claim burned through her with the intensity of an inferno. Suddenly, Alastor pinned her to the bed, and Ari turned burgundy. She thought back to her previous dreams. The ones that made her blush as soon as she woke up. She relayed one that haunted her since high school. She blushed as she said,

“I want to be dominated...I want to be bound and at your mercy and tied to you via a connected collar. Use your claws, and teeth to make me submit.”

Alastor was a little surprised at how dark her fantasy was. Not that he was complaining. He grinned as he purred. She _did_ have a kinky side to her. It made him hard at the thought of what she wanted, and he grinned as he licked his lips in anticipation. He responded with wicked intent as he stood up,

“Well, well; your wish is my command, my dear Ari.”

He went to a closet and pulled out a collar and a double ended leash. He also grabbed a length of reddish black ribbon. As he turned back to Ari, he made sure she watched as he put the collar on. She saw the ribbon and flushed. He was seriously going to do this! She felt herself shiver in anticipation, and she knew. She was turned on by this?! She almost ghosted her hand down there, needing to satiate her urges. A very dark grin grew on Alastor’s face as he returned to the bed. He scented how turned on his queen was, and he connected their collars. He then tightly bound her to his bed. He warned with a dangerous purr,

“I won’t be gentle, but should it become too much, I want you to say, “Stop” as our safe word in this. However, I want you to bite me in case I don’t hear it. Understood?”

Ari breathed out, “Understood!” as he mounted her and connected their collars. He then caused a blush as he peppered her partially exposed neck and shoulders with firm kisses before moving to her cheek and getting so damned close to her lips. He left bruises and Ari felt a groan escape her throat as he added pawing and clawing to his attack. Ari was already turned on, so this was almost torture. Alastor nipped her shoulder and purred like a tiger, and he said with praise,

“Very good, my dear little Ari...” After marking her there, he moved to her breasts and said with a lustful purr, “Soon you will be begging me for more, _my love…_ ”

He took a breast to his mouth and fiercely sucked her nipple as the other hand kneaded her other breast. Ari shivered at the sensations. She moaned as he firmly bit her wherever he could access. She blushed as she begged out his name in desirous tones. He smiled wickedly as he asked in a sweet tone,

“Do you want me to go lower, my dear Ari?” sucking on her nipple firmly and extracting a moan, he asked, “Do you want me to be rougher now?”

Ari moaned out a ‘Yes!’ in lust. She was losing sense to her carnal feelings, but now? Now she didn’t care. She wanted him desperately. Alastor smirked evilly, pleased he was causing his queen to crave him and him alone. He moved a hand to her nether regions and inserted three fingers into her sex harshly. He loved hearing her cries and moans of his name. He purred in a very firm command,

“Scream my name for all of Hell to hear, my dear queen.”

Ari felt the fingering get more intense. She cried out as he continued, her body going rigid, and then laxed. The process repeated, and Ari screamed out Alastor’s name. He removed his fingers, but he entered her sex roughly. The Radio Demon purred out as he made her cry out for him,

“That’s right, Ari.” He brought his fingers to her lips, and commanded, “Lick my fingers clean, my dear queen.”

Ari did as she was told. She blushed as he purred in approval. He thrusted roughly as she licked her juices from his hands. She blushed as she caught the taste of blackberries. He thrusted her harshly, and her body began to crave more of it. Once his hand was cleaned, his arms wrapped around her tightly, and his claws dug into her back. Alastor was pleased with himself driving Ari deep into the grip of pleasure. Ari cried out. Her body was betraying her for the lust he had woven into seemingly her soul. A soft moan of his name eased from her throat as the carnal pressure filled her body and mind. She gasped out in shock,

“I-I’m going to cum!”

“Then cum for me while screaming for me, my darling Ari.” The deer demon panted.

He too felt an intense need to cum as well. He intensified his assault. His bites grew firmer, as did his scratching. He kept the brutal pace within his queen, enjoying her fantasy very much. As he thrusted all the way to the knot, Ari lost all sense, and she screamed out in lust,

“ALASTOR! AHHH!~”

She came violently, her body spasming and clenching down on him. She felt herself wear down after an intense euphoria induced by his touch. She never felt this turned on before, but as Alastor’s movements became sporadic, he growled out in a deep, demonic and primal tone,

“Ari!!”

He came violently, nearly blacking out from the intense pleasure he was feeling. Ari blushed at the primeval look upon his face and within his eyes. She gasped as he latched onto her neck in a deep bite to leave his claim upon her for all to see. Ari’s body began to spasm again as he pumped his aura into the bite to make his mark permanent. Ari saw his neck open and available, so her fangs grew, and she bit him back. Although it was just deep enough to draw blood, her own mark was half way establishing itself upon his neck. He purred in approval as he licked her blood up, but added with a smoldering tone,

“Next time make me bleed my dear. But for now, let’s get some well-deserved rest.”

He removed his collar and unhinged the leash from Ari. He put the collar onto the nightstand, and weakly unbound Ari from her restraints. Ari, in a tired state, nestled into his body after he laid down. Closing her eyes to his comforting scent and heart-beat, she slipped into sleep.

Alastor ran his hand through her hair, pleased she had survived yet again. He cuddled her closer and purred himself as he slowly succumbed to sleep. He finally found a woman who could not only handle his dominance but was strong enough to woo even him. He wondered. Would she be able…? His thoughts didn’t finish as he finally passed out.

However, a plot was afoot.

* * *

“Sssssso, he found a queen…” A male voice hissed out in musing.

Mimzy tensed at the reminder. _She_ was supposed to be in bed with Alastor! She couldn’t believe that Alastor was bedding that mutt! She growled as she looked to the figure in the shadows, the only thing keeping her in the know that he was there was the multitude of red eyes glowing within the dark. She snarked back bitterly,

“Apparently. He should’a chose me! I’ve known him forever; why would he choose that bitch over me?!”

“It won’t matter ssssoon. And bessssides, with our plan, Ari will be a cassst assside once she perishes in a _grave accident._ Then you can asssssume your rightful place as his queen.” He hissed with a demented grin Mimzy could feel.

Mimzy felt a cruel smile fill her face. Yes, the plan. How could she forget it? She smirked as the figure slithered out of the dark, and he himself had a bladed grin. Resembling a cobra dressed in a pin stripped jacket and a top hat, he smirked as she laughed lightly at the reminder. If this worked out, not only would Alastor kill the wrong perpetrators, he would possibly stop trusting Lucifer, and bring an end to the former king’s existence. She said to the snake demon with a coquettish smirk,

“Oh, Sir Pentious, how do you come up with such evil schemes?”

“It’sss merely a gift, my dear. Now, you have everything prepared?” he hissed in inquiry.

Mimzy nodded. She put a white glove on to grab the angelic blade within its sheath. She smiled wickedly. She would kill Ari, and then the plan was simple. Make Vaggie and Angel Dust responsible for Ari’s murder, and set Alastor on the wrong trail as she became his queen. Then, advise him to kill Lucifer and his family, and Hell will be theirs without anyone trying to reclaim the throne for the fallen angel. She growled with a demented smile,

“All is ready. Just tell me when.”

“We’ll be in touch, my dear Mimzzzzy.” Pent growled with a pleasant smile.

And with that, Sir Pentious vanished back into the shadows, the whisper of scales slithering ebbing away from the meeting place. Mimzy then returned to the palace with only a single thought she purged before walking through its doors,

_Soon, Alastor will be mine….Ari will be nothing to him after I’m done with him._


	6. The Wheel Turns

A day passed, and Ari finally awoke. She groaned in a little tiredness, but a small, and soft smile was upon her face. She looked upon Alastor, who was asleep still. He looked remarkably peaceful in sleep. She wondered why he had chosen her as his queen, and still how she had survived him so far. She figured it must’ve been sheer luck. She had no clue it was her own strength and resilience. She tried to yawn silently, but it still woke him up. He yawned, and purred out with a soft tone,

“Good morning~."

Ari blushed, and smiled softly. Alastor nuzzled into her, a small but deep rumble filling his throat. He held her weakened form to him, a soft and pleased smile filling his face. It seemed he was all the closer to seducing her. And unlike the women before her, she was pure and loyal. This made her vastly different in her mentality and her morals. The collar betrayed those women before her. It revealed their infidelity, while others were barely wearing the leather piece before mysteriously dying. He pulled away from that thought, for that was another musing for another time. He heard a soft yawn escape Ari, and she answered,

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Alastor asked gently.

“Stiff, but I’ll be fine.” Ari responded honestly.

Ari stretched the stiffness away, and the Grimm’s ability to heal fully recovered her from stiffness. However, the bite wound on her neck refused to heal. As she grabbed a mirror, she felt a little nerved. She knew what that meant, for when the mated elite demons were with their chosen, they all had a mark on their neck. Ari’s mark so far was a bite wound and a music note. She gazed at Alastor’s neck, his neck bearing the beginnings of the same mark. She blushed as Alastor nuzzled into her, their reflections smiling back at them. She returned the gentle affection, and he purred. After his shadows summoned a robe to cloak his form, he scooped up Ari.

“A-Alastor?” she asked softly.

“I’m going to take you to the bath. We could both use a warm wash and freshener.” Alastor purred enthusiastically.

He walked his queen to the beautiful room. Beautiful it was indeed. Marble walls, alabaster trim, and copper pipes and fixtures, it was beyond the word grand. The glass was frosted, and some of the statuary was so lifelike it was as if Medusa was the maître d’ of this beautiful place. She felt it was almost too beautiful to use, but Alastor set her down gently. She wasn’t being given too much of an option. She walked to the shower and gently pulled back the frosted glass door.

She turned the water to hot and gently walked in as steam blanketed the room. Alastor chuckled as he sat down to wait for her to finish. As he sat, a pleased and entertained smirk crossed his face. He felt himself get a little lost into thought. Especially about his new queen. He couldn’t believe his wondrous luck of her being pure. And his taking of her…. he licked his lips in response of the memory. How her body after ravishing her begged him to do it again. How her taste of blackberry wine drove him to want more. He smiled darkly as he grew hard again. The sheer thought of her did this? _Is she truly that seductive to me?_ He pondered in thought.

Ari herself was going through her own thoughts. She never thought she would lose her virginity. Especially to Alastor. She flushed as her hands gently caressed and washed her body, the touches bringing back memories. The dominance she was growing to like, the passion…. she was beginning to crave it all! Alastor was an intense lover, and yet she was thrown by the small yet tender gestures. Her hand went to clean herself down there when a brush by her clit made her moan out in shock. She felt her body tremble a bit, almost forgetting Alastor was outside.

Alastor’s ears perked at her sudden alto moan. A surprised smile was soon replaced by a knowing grin. She felt it too? He silently listened, hearing her fight the urge to moan louder as she dared to clean. His bite, kiss and hickey marks all over her frame made her tingle, but washing her pussy made her almost hit her knees. Ari’s clawed hand reminded her of his own, and she fought the urge to hiss his name. She couldn’t fight the urge to play with herself, however. As she teased herself with pinches and strokes, Alastor couldn’t fight the baritone purr much longer. He slid the robe away, its essence melting back into the shadows. He sauntered over to the stall, its frosted glass and copper embellishments showing yet hiding him. He slid the door barely opened a whisper more, and purred out as Ari slipped a finger inside,

“You’re such a bad girl, my little queen~.” Slipping behind her and guiding her back into his arms, he rumbled out with a seductive growl, “I like this side of you _very_ much…”

He added a finger in with hers, which made Ari groan in delight. As he introduced thrusting, Ari moaned out in feral delight as they thrusted her, his finger and her own rhythmically torturing her. He was pleased she was as turned on by the sheer thought of him, as he was her. He purred as he lightly nipped and kissed her neck as well. Rewarding his queen with gentle thrusts and bites, he kissed her ear and purred enthusiastically how he was pleased she was starting to open to him. She moaned as he thrusted her softly, waiting for her to deepen her thrusts.

“Mmm, Alastor---~” She moaned piteously.

He purred as her dampness and the water lubed her. She felt her heated expression puddle into pure pleasure, and sensing this, he eased his cock into her ass. Ari gasped in total shock and purred a little. She wanted to feel more, and as burn turned to pleasure, he licked her ear and nibbled where her neck and shoulder met. She cried out in desire, and he growled out in his own,

“That’s right Ari…” He had a shadow hold her arms, and as his free hand caressed and fondled her breasts, he purred, “My naughty little queen….”

Ari almost came at the feelings of intense pleasure. His words and actions drove the Church Grimm into orgasm’s arms. She moaned out Alastor's name as his assault grew deeper with nips and licking. She felt herself scream out as the thrusts in her ass grew more intense and hotter. Her tongue lolled out as a violent growl escaped Alastor in command,

"Cum for me, my dear queen…”

Ari yelped as Alastor played with her softly, his mouth pausing in his nipping as he thrusted hard and fast into her ass with the intent to cum as well while his hand was getting her closer to cumming at the same time as he would climax into her ass. He purred as he felt her close in on her climax,

“Oooh, that’s right my little wolf. _Cum for me!_ ”

Ari cried out as she finally exploded. She moaned out his name as the explosion took her violently. Alastor grunted her name as he held her there, their bodies entwined in the orgasm they have woven into each other. Alastor and she panted as they weakly came down. Alastor helped her wash her back, and Ari purred a little in response. She washed herself, and as Alastor went to rinse himself from washing, she washed his back as well. As she neared his lower back, she noticed the tail. She gently washed there, watching Alastor tense a little and suddenly heard him purr. She smiled and let him rinse. The soap they used smelled lightly of oud, rosemary and sandalwood. Ari blushed as she recognized it was his scent.

She now smelled like him too?? She flushed a little more; all the more to mark her as his. She felt the water shut off, and she weakly headed out of the stall. Alastor helped her, a little nervous as to why she was so weak. The collar revealed no health issues, so why was she taking so long to recover? Suddenly, the Grimm’s livid blue fire like energy surrounded her, and made her heal. He held her while fighting the urge to gasp, and Ari turned into the Lycan-like form. Halfway human, halfway Grimm. Ears and tails completed the transformation, and Alastor’s eyes widened. He was surprised, but then it put itself together. She and the Church Grimm’s merging was finally complete. She was no longer human by normal standards. He purred as she weakly groaned,

“Ari darling, how do you feel now?”

She looked up at him, her once silver eyes now red and confused. She went to ask if everything was alright, when she caught her reflection. Her red eyes widened in terror, and she almost screamed. She—She looked like the Grimm! The very thing demons hunted here!!! _What happened to m--?!_ She began to demand, but suddenly, the wolf and humanoid form reverted to human. Only her wolf ears remained. She panicked. She was now going to be discovered! She was afraid, for the Overlords of Hell and every high-level demon would see her dead! She trembled, but Alastor gently wrapped his arms around her. The collar broadcasted her panic, and he soothingly purred out as he held her,

“Shhh, calm yourself, my dear Ari. No one would be foolish enough to harm you; not if they wish to live.” Tightening his hold on her in reassurance, he reassured her gently, “I promise; should any offer to harm you, I _will_ make examples of them. Hell will learn the fate of those foolish enough to court my wrath by hurting my queen…”

Ari felt the panic die at his soothing words and his touch. She suddenly felt a soft, and relaxing feeling flood her body. Out of her ten years in Hell, she never felt this safe at all. It was nice, and actually comforting. It was far more pleasant than living in a state of fear. She wanted to feel more…would Alastor permit it? He felt her body lean into his, relishing the solace his sole touch was bringing her. He purred gently, and held her tight, letting her know it was okay to do this in privacy. Ari heard his purr and smiled as she felt safer. Although Alastor was a dominant and demanding man, he brought a comforting feeling. Was it his calming heartbeat? His scent? What was it about him? She nuzzled him, and Alastor smiled contently. He gently pulled back from his hug, and asked gently,

“Are you hungry, darling?”

Ari wanted to answer, but her body beat her to it. She heard her gut rumble, and a pale petal blush cross her face. She smiled sheepishly, and nodded with a slightly sheepish tone,

“Yeah, I am..”

Alastor smiled and led them back to the room after enshrouding them with black robes from the shadows. He opened the door, and noted Ari had a bit more liveliness in her step. She quickly found her clothes that Alastor had bought her a couple days prior.

A set of red trousers and a sharp, yet elegant white poet’s shirt with lace, Ari put them on after her lacy undergarments. She blushed at how sharp she looked. The clothes were carefully fitted to her all the way around. She slipped on the flats, and Alastor too was dressed elegantly in a red suit with a red blouse and ascot with the black reverse cross he was commonly known for, a set of well fitted red trousers, and a red, and pinstriped overcoat. His loafers were quickly donned, and he grabbed the radio staff. He opened the door, and said with a purr,

“After you, my dear! ~”

Ari nodded, and walked out, only to have Alastor wrap an arm around her shoulder as he followed. Ari mildly blushed, but unlike before, she stopped shying away from it. Alastor noted the change and smiled impishly as he led them to a wonderful restaurant, one he was singing praises of as they walked in. The ambience was…. was beautiful. Wrought chairs, and tables, beautiful satin table covers, and candles barely lit the room to tie in the romantic vibration.

Ari pretended not to be bothered by the other high-level demons’ gazes. She could read it clear as day; _no one_ expected Alastor to have a queen this long; let alone a _Church Grimm._ Alastor tightened his hold on her, and visibly hugged her light enough to show they were not only together, but _she_ was _his._ To say this was uncomfortable was an understatement. Alastor pulled up her seat and Ari sat down. Sitting across from her, he purred,

“Order whatever you want, darling. I must admit though,” Looking at her with a wink he purred, “The venison roast is quite delightful!”

The waiter came, and upon hearing their meals (Ari ordered a steak rare), the waiter poured them both a glass of chianti. Ari was taken by the wine’s scent. Alastor watched her as she took a small sample sip, and a chuckle emitted from his throat as she smiled. He almost forgot she was a barback and also a bar tender at the hotel, and from he had heard, she was fast and fairly decent with it. Even with Husk as a boss. She said with a soft tone,

“The wine is lovely.”

“Not as lovely as you.” Alastor flirted.

Ari blushed and chuckled out an, “Aww, come on now!” Alastor smiled lazily. She was humble, easy on both the eyes and ears, and she was genuine. He never thought he would meet a halfway pure soul in Hell, and yet here she was! Before he could stop himself, he gently grasped her hand, and purred as he locked eyes with her in the dim, yet soft light of the restaurant,

“Such a beautiful set of moons in a sea of suns.” He leaned in and purred, “I wonder if they’ll fall into my world, and bless my skies with their light.”

Ari realized what was happening. He was flirting not only to assert his dominance, it was to show slightly this was alright _as long as she played back correctly._ She smiled a bit, gently squeezed his hand and purred,

“Only if your suns fall into mine.”

Alastor chuckled, but the Radio Demon felt a pale rose fill his face. The meal arrived, and as they ate, they had no clue that Angel and Vaggie would uncover something gnarled and twisted about all of this. That if left unchecked, casualties would only grow, and they would get closer and far more personal.

* * *

As they snuck around, trying to find Ari, they began to hear rumors. Rumors of Alastor not only finding a queen, but a strong one. Ears open now, they overheard she wasn’t as weak perceived, and a group of elite female demons whispered about how a _Church Grimm_ had won the Radio Demon’s heart. Angel and Vaggie’s heart sank in terror and sadness. There was only one Grimm they knew of…Time seemed to stop as they realized they were too late. Ari was a goner…unless they played nice.

Tears stung their eyes, and they realized they had lost everything. Going back to the group, they disbanded them, telling them to go home and watch their backs. For even though Vaggie and Angel hated what they were doing, they were NOT going to rock Ari’s position. They needed to keep their friend alive for as long as possible. They wired the funds back, and went about to regroup. Meanwhile, a shadow slipped away.

As she came clear of the area and was alone, Mimzy snarled angrily. Pent and her plans were fraying! She now knew; in order to win she had to start wiping the board, she had to. It was suicidal, but desperate times called for insane measures. In order for the plan to start, she had to go to the source.

She had to kill the queen.


End file.
